darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Preparations of a Miss
Friday 26th February 2010 the Miss Stormwind elections were held at the Stormwind harbour. Asverze was one of the four contestants for that title. Although miss Ahvie Gleeman was merited elected as Miss Stormwind that evening, because she was the best overall, Asverze had a fun time during the contest. Here her road to the contest. Asverze read about the yearly election of Miss Azeroth and it’s pre-elections of the misses for the individual capitals in the Citizens Gazette at one of her stops during her journeys through Azeroth. Almost immediately the plan to join an eventual next contest emerged into her. As soon as Asverze heard that Lady Narcisa Nuray from her guild “The Vanguards of Valor” started to organise the “Miss Stormwind 2010” contest, she signed herself in. The contest consisted four different rounds, the introduction round, the race/skill round, the dress round and the question round. The first round wasn’t a problem for her. Asverze got her little introduction ready soon after. The last round wasn’t really preparable for Asverze. The whole time ‘till the day of the contest she tried to “look” inside the heads of the judges to get at least some sort of direction which way the question will go. Because Asverze knew two of the judges, her thoughts went mostly to those. The third judge was however unknown to her so for that one it was impossible for her to get something like a clue. For race/skill round Asverze planned to tell something about a special female person. Because it had to do something with her human being she choose Lady Mara Fordragon. Asverze knew her statue in the royal gallery of the Stormwind keep and had heard tales of her when she was in the regions of the former Kingdom of Azeroth. Asverze spend several hours in the Stormwind Library to study the live and the valuable deeds of Lady Fordragon for the human kind. Because studying isn’t her all time favourite, it was not an easy thing for her to do. Most of the time however Asverze spent at the for her most favourite part of the contest, the dress round. Because Asverze is warrior, she's condemned to the wearing of heavy plate armour during her daily duties for the Vanguards. Asverze agrees that plate armour can be good looking in its way, at least for herself she tries to do so, but plate armour can hardly be seen as fine clothing. Asverze adores wearing fine clothing however, something her stepmother imparted her. When possible Asverze tries to wear such clothing during her free times. Therefore she pulled out all the stops for this round. Fortunally “Love is in the air” was celebrated before the contest. During this event a lot of lovely clothing, jewellery, etc. were for sale or earnable. As the main part of her outfit for the dress round, Asverze picked the lovely good looking red dress out of all the available dresses. Red because two other parts for her outfit were already known. The first were the shoulder pads Asverze took from a servant of Aeonos, during a “Cavern of Time” raid to the Black Morass. The second part was the “Blazefury” the sword she made as masterpiece to become a master weapon smith. Those three main parts really do fit well together. The matching shield Asverze looted some time ago in the “Botanica” wing during a run through “The Tempest keep” and just stood in her shield rack. Now it forms a part of the outfit. The red/golden boots and bracers were already in her wardroom so those came in nice and easy. The belt was however a different story. After visiting as must markets and stores as possible and trying a lot of different sizes, shapes, forms, etc. Asverze ran into a beautiful fine golden belt, which dressed gorgeous around her waist and on the red dress. As finishing touch she used the “Forever lovely rose” which contrasted against her white-blonde hair. Asverze received this rose during a fight in Shadowfang Keep against some the poison spreaders from the forsaken Crown Chemical Company The day before the final contest Asverze took her Miss outfit to the Stormwind Keep. After visiting the Royal Gallery and taking a look at the statue of Lady Mara Fordragon she changed to her contest outfit. Under the watchful eyes of several Royal guards and the dirty horny look of a goblin rogue Asverze did some rehearsals by herself in the Royal garden. After a while an officer entered the garden. He send his men away and ordered Asverze to leave because she was disturbing the security of the Royal family. All together Asverze was very proud of what she had put together and looked forwards to the day of the contest with confidence. Links Asverze Argus Category:Stories